Twilight Ramblings: A Day In The Life
by capricorn2645
Summary: me and my friend Sarah were bored one day on msn so we created this ...interesting... story about a random day with the cullens...WARNING, includes slang, msn spelling and horrible grammar but it is very funny.. p.s No Flames Please


A Day In The Life

(A/N hello everyone...this is not a proper fanfic, this is a conversation my friend and i had when she was trying to cheer me up and we started rambling about twilight. The grammar, spelling etc, is horrible as this was done over msn, but nonetheless it is very entertaining :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed creating it )

*Punches rose in the face then runs away*

BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Oh crap I left Emmett

*Sigh*

Hmmmm being chased by a psycho vampire and left Emmett behind what to do what to do

Maybe I should have tried to grab jasper first I know how to confuse Alice

If I don't make it back tell everyone I loved them *runs screaming from rose*

Oh and grab Emmett while she's distracted

Hmmmm what a night

Oh rose stop hitting me... ill sic Edward on you

o.o where did you get that giant bat from... ROSE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EDWARD SAVE ME......... stop your damn chess game with Alice and help me

Your not even doing anything anyway Alice knows who is gonna win

EDWARD!!!!

* Trips over tree branch* Oh are you kidding me now im Bella

ROSE IM BEGGING YOU DON'T HIT ME

* Cowers* Edward you evil man wont even help me… but you'll save Bella from an oncoming van and a vampire and anything else that tries to kill her

WHY WONT YOU LO………… *Edward swoops in * …… v…e…me. Hi there. Ummmm turn around rose is about to hit you with a bat.

Or not…. But that's still gonna hurt

*Rose hits Edward over the head with a bat *

You didn't even flinch…. Weird vampire…. Then again you don't flinch at a lot of things

Now where's Ashley… *Edward takes the bat from rose *

ASH…. OMG PSYCHO ROSE TRIED TO HIT ME…. WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!

*walks thru the cullen's house * OH ashes…… *walks into kitchen * Well hello… Ash…. And…. Jacob….. did I interrupt something? Yeah I did I'll just go outside and Ummmmm….. you know wait.

**(and this is where i come in)**

ASH I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK SEPERATE YOURSELF FROM THEM!!! (at this point Emmett and Jasper and now somehow in the kitchen also)

NO i will not separate myself

* covers eyes and walks into kitchen* sorry if i run into you guys i cant see anything

* finds the fridge* so whens your next baseball game *opens fridge door*

is it safe to look now

nope

then can someone plz find me somthing to drink that is not blood

ummmmmm.....

*searches*

cant find anything

damn you *turns to walk out of kitchen and runs into wall* ow this is what i get for walking around with my hand over my eyes

have fun you three

*gets up and walks out*

WTH EDWARD...... you went back to playing a chess game with alice.... *sits next to alice* so alice whose gonna win?

ME!* she chuckles darkly*

ok so this game is over..... then someone come do something with me im extremely bored.... and ash is doing something in the kitchen

*hears crashing in the kitchen* What was that! *sarah races over and opens the door*

WTF ash come on this isnt your house and omg *jumps out of the way* why are emmett and jacob fighting

i dont know *shrugs shoulders* ask them...Jasper dont run away!

Edward break them up so that we dont have a murder here

One minute i think ive got her

ED!!!! now

FINE!

WTH are you guys doing?

* ducks as vase comes flying thru door*

WILL YOU BOYS SMARTEN UP

WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING OvER *grabs jaspers sleeve* you stay right here i have a feeling you did something here too

I didnt do anything! he screams and desperately tries to get away

OK EVERYBODY IN THE KITCHEN

make them stop throwing things and ill go in there

Fine...*calls out to them* Sarah will only come if u guys stop throwing things ok!?...they said ok

I get hit with something and it'll be your head *walks into kitchen*

everyone silently looks around

Whats going on in here?

*glances around at everyone* *Emmett, Jasper and Jacob stare at Ashley *

*looks at ash too* what did you do?

*gasps* I didnt do anything...*looks around and backs into wall*

ash??? *walks toward her* why were they fighting?

i dont know* SCREAMS *

*runs through kitchen door *

ASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! *chases after her* dont run away we just wanna know why

runs outside *ill never talk*

*stops and sighs* rose you like chasing ppl go chase after her

*silence*

AHHHHHHHHHH

Ash?

what happened here?

rose caught me

*sighs* inside

now, emmett why were you and jacob fighting?

emmett jacob explain

*looks at each other*

is it cuz *points at emmett* you are a vampire *points at jacob* and you are a werewolf?

*looks at each other*

No

then wth is going on in here

*looks at each other*

its her fault *points at ashley*

*turns to ash* care to explain?

I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

well do you know why they were fighting?

*glances side to side*

no

edward read their minds

find out what is going on

ashley and jacob were doing *beep* and *beep* and some *beep* and emmett and jasper got jealous and started doing *beep* and *beep* to each other, and then ashley and jacob stopped doing *beep* and looked at them, and jacob tried to hit some man back into emmett

wait where did the man come from

*Edward shakes his head * ...its just not manly to make cupcakes...its not

especially not while having an icing fight

so why did they throw a vase at my head

they didnt, u tripped and it fell on u

* sigh * whatever *walks out of kitchen

*glances around*

so boys, where were we

Sarah remembered later on that they infact had no cupcakes or icing in their house...awkward


End file.
